


Next Time

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [10]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, well it was february when I posted this four years ago on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The next time Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona had visited the Kingdom of Arendelle, it went a lot more smoothly.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in February 2014 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Rapunzel/Elsa."
> 
> I had specifically asked for femslash prompts because it was Femflash February.

The next time Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona had visited the Kingdom of Arendelle, it went a lot more smoothly— and there was no eternal winter to put a kink in her enjoyment of her visit to Arendelle.

Her enjoyment of her visit to Arendelle this time came from her interactions with Queen Elsa, who she had fallen for, and Elsa reciprocated these feelings.

They spent their free time together, holding hands and sometimes kissing.


End file.
